The subject technology is generally directed to updating an operating system of a computing device.
A manufacturer of an operating system may provide an update to the operating system that is delivered, via a network, to computers implementing the operating system. In some cases, a user may need to restart the computer or the computer may be restarted automatically for the update to be installed.